The Last One
by Hyamia
Summary: Taloni's past is revealed and questions are answered, but will she stay or will she run? Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: Lost

" TITANS GO!" Yelled Robin, as he pulled out his combat rods and jumped towards the Titans currant foes. Jynx, Gizmo, and Mammoth stood on the rooftop of the Jump City International Bank, Mammoth held bags of jewels and money in his monstrous hands. Starfire flew up from the street where she and Beast boy had been helping civilians escape the building, that was crumbling due to Mammoth's forceful entrance. Starfire headed straight for Jynx, starbolts glowing in her hands. Cyborg focused his sonic cannon at Mammoth, while Raven levitated several bricks lying on the rooftop and sent them speeding towards Gizmo. Rockets from Gizmo's backpack reduced the bricks to dust. Mammoth threw a large chunk of the building at Cyborg, penetrating the blast from his cannon and bringing Cyborg to his knees

"Yes Titans please, do GO!" cooed Jynx as her eyes began to glow pink. She sent crescent moons of pink light towards Starfire, sending her starbolts hurling back at her. Starfire crashed down to the rooftop in a cloud of debris.

" STARFIRE!" Robin sped towards his fallen friend, only to be pinned by one of Gizmos spider-like legs.

" Not so fast you Worm-headed little snot monger!" sneered Gizmo. He held up another razor sharp leg and prepared to slam right through Robin, that is until Beast Boy, as a lion pounced on the mini genus.

" Aaak Get off me" cried Gizmo. Robin, now freed rushed to Starfire. She sat up, hair messed and looking very confused.

" Did we win yet?" she said in a daze.

" Not yet Star, you ok to go?" asked Robin, masked eyes filled with concern.

" Yes I am!" Starfire now fully recovered flew up ward eyes glowing and bolts appearing.

Meanwhile by the door leading into the building Jynx looked about with an evil grin.

" Enough of this, Gizmo release it now and end this pathetic fight" snapped Jynx.

"It would be my pleasure" laughed Gizmo as he pulled a small tech gun from is pack.

"Nighty Nighty Teen dweebs" He fired five shots, each bullet resembling a small tick. The ticks each attached themselves to a titan.

"What?" Said Robin looking at the mechanical tick on his chest. He tried to pull it off but it clung tightly to his shirt. The other titans seemed to be going through the same ordeal. Beast Boy changed rapidly from one animal to another, squirming all the while.

"Dude, get it off me!!!" cried beast Boy.

" Sorry those are quite permanent. Gizmo show them what their new accessory can do." Said Jynx smiling as she stared at Raven expectantly.

" What do..." Started Raven, but she was cut short when Gizmo pulled the trigger on the remote he was holding. Suddenly all the titans let out cries of pain. Raven and Starfire fell from the sky with a crash. They all were being horribly electrocuted by the tech ticks. Cyborg's circuits went bizzurk, Robin thrashed with the pain, and Starfire jerk this way and that.

" Hahaha" Grunted Mammoth, " Finally, lets go I'm hungry"

" Not yet I want to see them to the end" Said Jynx, smiling as the Titans convulsed.

" Come on they're not gonna survive that much electricity for very long, let get going." whined Gizmo. " Jynx LETS G–" But he was cut off suddenly by a loud shocking sound. Jynx turned to face where she thought Gizmo hanging in the air by his long mechanical legs but instead he lay in a mass on the rooftop, shacking with the electricity coercing through him. Jynx gasped as she saw a cloaked figure leap up high from behind the fallen Gizmo and charge straight towards her.

" Mammoth!" cried Jynx as she sent her pink crescents towards the attacker. The figure did a barrel roll in the air right through her spell dodging it completely, then came out in a flying kick. The attacker's rather large foot sent Jynx flying back into the wall surrounding the edge of the building. Mammoth came charging at the enemy, enraged and pumped. A smile appeared on the only visible part of the assailant face. A hand emerged from the tattered cloak, in a glove with the fingers cut off. The fingers were a pale blue with inch long claws on the end of each one, then they began to spark and snap with electricity. Suddenly a huge burst of blue electricity shot forth and struck Mammoth down, shacking alongside the fallen Titans. The figure held its hands up and absorbed the power from the tech ticks on the titans, rendering them useless. It then walked towards Beast boy and knelt beside him and lifted his head. Beast boy slowly opened his green eyes and stared at the face shrouded by the hood of the cloak, unable to see anything but the mouth. Suddenly the lips began to move and voice entered his pointed ears.

" Are you alright? Can you hear me?" The voice was hard and cold, but sounded feminine.

" Who are you... did you save me" winced Beast boy still weak from the shocks.

" I only save those who deserve it shape-shifter, and as a hero you did. I am no one of consequence, merely a being who saw an injustice and unlike so many did something about it." The other titans began to awaken, dazed and confused of their whereabouts. The figure looked up from Beast Boy and looked at Robin. Robin unaware of their rescuer assumed the figure to be evil and with strength renewed attacked.

" Get away from him!" Cried out Robin and ran towards his enemy.

" NO WAIT!" Yelled Beast boy, leaning up, still weak to stand. The cloaked savior backed away and raised her hand in fists in front of her. Robin began to fight with her. But she blocked every swing, every kick, backing up to the door leading down to the building.

" Stop this, I do not want to hurt you" She said sternly as she continued to block but did not attack. With her back up against the door she had had enough. With a few quick movements she had Robin pinned by his throat to the door. Her claws dug into the raw steel of the door.

" Now you will stop, you will walk away, and you will help your friends. Fighting me will only end in you losing" She snapped in an agitated tone. At this she let him go. Robin fell to his knees gasping, clutching his throat watching as she walked briskly away, towards the roof edge.

" Wait, Who are you" Robin gasped. She turned back.

" I'm lost" She said and with that she leaped off the roof. Jumping unimaginably high from one rooftop to the next.


	2. What is She?

After the strange girl had vanished, the Titans rounded up Jynx, Mammoth and Gizmo, who were still unconscious from their attack, and brought them to jail. Starfire, Raven and Beast boy searched by air for their rescuer, but she was gone. The only proof that she even existed was the deep claw marks left on the steel door on the rooftop.

" Man, who was that girl!" said Cyborg scratching his cybernetic head. The Titans had returned to the Tower and now sat in the main room. Raven levitated near by, resetting her center after the electrical attack. Starfire sat on the couch, her arms wrapped around her long legs. And as for Beast Boy, he stood at the window staring out at the glow of the city he protected, wondering if she was out there.

" I don't know" said Robin, rubbing his throat. He could still feel her hand around it, she was so strong, but she had let him go. Why? He had attacked her, and she had let him go. " All we know about her is that she isn't human, I mean she was blue, had claws that could rip through reinforced steel, and from the looks of Gizmo and Mammoth, some means of creating large amounts of focused electricity."At this Beast Boy turned back to his friends and faced Robin.

" Dude your talking like she's a bad guy, she saved us! She took down three baddies and didn't kick your but after you attacked her for no reason"

" I thought she was going to hurt you, and we don't know what side she's on, if she is on one at all. We can't trust her, Beast boy, we don't even know who or what she is!" Exclaimed Robin."

"Beast Boy, why are you so defensive? You don't even know her name or what she looks like." Said Raven, still floating in mid air, one eye open and staring at him.

" You guys didn't hear her, you don't know what she said to me. Her voice was so genuine and well....sad. She called us heros and said she saved us because we deserved to be saved. How can she be evil? So she is powerful, so is each one of us."

" Yeah but none of us could defeat three hive members, alone, and in the time she did it in. Plus she schooled Robin and that's a feat in its self!" Said Cyborg " And she absorbed all the power from those ticks, the ticks that had us shaking on the ground."

Starfire, silent up until now finally spoke.

"What did she mean she was " Lost"? Did she perhaps need directions?"

" No it probably means she needs help and just didn't want to ask for it, and as heros we should do all we can to help her."Said Beast Boy. " And I am going to find her." Beast Boy started towards the door, but Robin beat him their.

" I can't let you do that, I can't let you put yourself in danger. We must wait to see if she reveals herself again." Said Robin definitely.

" You can wait. I'm going." Said Beast Boy, then he pushed past Robin and let the door shut behind him.


	3. Target Found

Beast Boy morphed from a hawk to his human form and dropped onto the rooftop he had fought on only hours before. Below he could still see the flashing lights of emergency vehicles, inspecting the building after the robbery. He turned away from the buildings edge and headed towards what he had come for. The door was scarred with five deep holes, the space between four in a row and one by its self was just big enough for Robin's thin throat. Beast Boy got very close to the scars, his nose only centimeter from the cold steel. He ran his gloved fingers over the grooves , mystified by how she had so easily penetrated one of the hardest metals on earth. He suddenly morphed into a bloodhound. He took several deep sniffs, then pointed his green nose towards the sky. The breeze pasted by and he caught the light scent of the ocean mixed with inscents and sulfur. That was her. Beast Boy then morphed in to a hawk again and took to the skies in the direction of the scent, completely unaware that he was being watched, and followed.

As he flew across the city his thoughts were on his and the stranger's encounter. When she held him he had felt so safe, how could he feel this with someone he had never seen?

He perched atop a stone gargoyle that clung to the corner of and old stone building. _The Jump City Library and History museum?_ He thought, _Why did the scent end here? _He flew up to the roof and morphed back into himself. A weak light shone from the roof's door. He walked over and noticed the lock had been clawed off. _She must be here_. And slowly and silently he moved down the stairs into the building. But as he disappeared, four dark figures appeared from the rooftops edge, carrying strange weapons and clothed in deep red cloaks.

"We're closing in on the target, my lord, the changeling lead us right to it" Whispered one of the figures into a communicator of some kind. A cold voice crackled back.

" Good, make sure it does not escape again."


	4. Taloni

Beast Boy crept down the rickety stairs, getting closer to the light source. His nostrils filled with the scent of old books, candles, and dust. The stairs turned and the hallway opened into an enormous room. Wind blew through the broken windows. Beast boy walked slowly into the room, gazing at the thousands of books stacked up to the ceiling. He assumed he was in the storage room of the library, where all unused or banned books were kept. He passed crates with text on them from foreign lands. In the middle of the room glowed six or seven candles. Around the candles were a dozen or so book lying open. A few feet away a couple tattered blankets lay on the floor in what seemed like a make shift bed. "_Does she live here?"_ thought Beast boy. Directly beside the "bed" was the one thing that seemed out of place, A chest. It as small, about a foot long, the wood it was made from shone a deep blood red, and it was clasped shut with a large gold lock. Beast Boy knelt down to inspect the chest more closely when suddenly there was the sound of fast moving cloth and quick feet. Before he could even turn around he was knocked across the room by a foot to his back. He was slammed into a large crate and lay in a mass on the floor. He slowly rose until he was on his hands knees, gasping. He looked over and saw glowing white eyes and hands sparking with electricity in the shadows of the room.

" Why did you follow me!" She snarled " Answer me now!" With this she emerged from the darkness and stood before Beast Boy.

She was no longer wearing the tattered cloak, and Beast boy lifted his eyes from her feet to her face. She wore black tight shoes over her rather large feet. She had on baggy black cargo pants with several patches and holes. Through the holes he saw the pale blue skin of her legs. Her torso was very thin, her ribs easily visible. A worn white t-shirt clung to her tiny frame and her arms hung to her sides. Her upper arms appeared to be tattooed. Her hands were in gloves with the finger cut off, revealing the razor sharp white claws on the end of each finger. The fingers sparked and snapped, glowing an eerie blue.

Around her neck hung a glowing blue ball, the swirling light mesmerized Beast Boy for a second , that is until he saw her face. Her face was a power blue, and her eyes no longer glowed white, revealing eyes of the lightest blue. Her hair was long, thick and wavy, shining a brilliant white. Barely protruding from her hair were two, blue pointed ears. She stood before Beast boy with a look of anger in her eyes, but after a few moments her eyes softened and her hands stopped sparking. She knelt down and helped Beast Boy to his knees. Beast Boy peered at arms that were helping up. The markings he at first took to be tattoos were actually deep scars. He tore his eyes away from the scars and stared into her face. Her eyes were now filled with concern and she finally spoke again.

" I am sorry, did I hurt you?"

" No, I'm ok. Look I didn't mean to startle you, I....well ... I wanted to find you..to ask you.." Beast boy stammered. She lay one of her blue fingers on his lips. Then she actually smiled and looked warmly in his eyes.

" You wanted to know what I am and why I was on that rooftop tonight" She sadly, "Well you came all this way I guess I might as well tell you. What do you want to know first?" Beast Boy thought her she sounded defeated, but he had to know about her, he had to know her.

" Well" He said as he moved into a cross-legged position, and faced her " Umm...what are you, what's your name?" He said starring into her downward cast eyes.

She took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to his." I am Taloni, and I am the last Siren."


	5. RUN!

" You're the last what?!?" Said Beast Boy, staring at the blue girl that was sitting on the floor in front of him.

" I am the Last Siren, Beast boy" Taloni repeated.

" What is a Sir– Wait how did you know my name?" said Beast Boy, gawking at her with a puzzled look.

" The librarians store old news papers for the archives up here, I have read much about you and your friend's mighty battles against injustices, one of the reasons I choose to help you tonight."She said softly." Now do you want to know what I am or not?' She cooed. Beast Boy for the first time detected a very faint Mediterranean accent in her voice.

" Oh Sorry, go ahead." he said shyly, looking away from her face.

" As I was saying, I am a siren. Do you know what that is?" she asked

" No I...wait yeah I do, those were those girls that like sang to make sailors crash themselves on rocks, but that was like a super long time ago. I saw it on this movie about Greek heros and junk. But does that mean you crash–" But Taloni cut him off

" NO! God I hate that story!" she was now pacing the floor, looking angry and hurt." That is all Sirens have ever been known for, a lie! A lie that started over two thousand years ago that has been paid for in the blood of my people!" She was yelling now and her eyes were glowing white again. Her whole body was surrounded in a shell of blue electricity.

" Whoa, look I am sorry" Beast Boy was standing and trying to calm her down." I didn't mean to upset you." She turned to him and saw the genuine look in his eyes. The electricity died down and her hands unclenched themselves.

" I am sorry, I didn't mean to yell, it's just, when you live your life the way I do, little things can set you off" She said. Taloni walked over to Beast Boy and lay her hand his shoulder. Now that she stood face to face with her he noticed she was actually slightly shorter than him. He lifted his eyes from her arm, and looked in her face, he saw deep dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't had a good night sleep in her entire life.

" _How is it that she is so powerful and so small, she is thin as a rail, doesn't she eat? What kind a life does she live?"_ Thought Beast Boy, but before he could ask any more questions a gun shot sounded in the darkness. Taloni cried out in pain and dropped to the floor.

" TALONI!" yelled Beast Boy as he knelt down in front of her. The crimson blood trickled down her arm , soaking the hand that clutched the wound.

" Run...Beast Boy...Get out now!" Her voice was tightened with pain. She slowly staggered to her feet, trying hard to regain her strength. Beast boy held her arm as she rose, looking at the wound and amazed at how she tried so hard to act strong.

" I'm not going anywhere Taloni, If I leave your coming with me!"

" Oh I really doubt that little changeling, she will be leaving with us" The voice belonged to a man in a cloak, he stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding in, he was holding a smoking gun, and his face was fixed with a grin. " But I do thank you for leading us to the siren, couldn't have done it without you."

" Your not taking her!" Beast Boy barked back, holding steadfast to Taloni, keeping her up. The Man raised his gun again and cocked it.

" Fine, have it your way" And he fired a second shot, this time he aimed at Beast Boy.


	6. A life for a Life

Beast Boy clamped his eyes shut and held tight to the Siren bleeding beside him, waiting to be struck down by the bullet speeding towards him. But it never came.

" _What"_ Thought Beast Boy, suddenly aware that his hair was lifting upward. He snapped his eyes open.

Beast Boy was looking through a shield of blue electricity, and there in the shield directly opposite his head was the bullet spinning in air. He looked over at Taloni, her eyes were glowing white and her injured arm was raised, blood spilling onto the floor, her hand was held open, claws glowing blue. She had created a shield just big enough to protect them.

" I can't hold this very long... not with me injured, run... now...I will hold them off" She gasped. She stood on her own and pushed Beast Boy away. " GO, NOW!" She let the shield down and stared towards her shooter. She dug her claws deep into her wound and yanked out the bullet without a flinch as she walked steadily forward. Beast Boy stared at her as she walked to what seemed like her death.

" _Who are these guys?"_ he thought, _" And why do they want to kill her" _But he suddenly didn't care for a reason, he wasn't leaving her to die.

" NO, you are coming with me or I am staying with you" Cried Beast Boy. He ran to her side and stood fast.

" Would you look at that boys, the monster has got a little monster friend, well if they want to be together than they will die together" said the Attacker with a grin, and three more men in crimson cloaks emerged from the shadows. One carried a long staff with a curved blade on the end, another with iron gauntlets on his hand, and the last stood with his cloak eclipsing every thing but his head.

" Leave Now, Beast Boy, this is my fight, and it's been a long time coming." She said, she eyes wrought with anger. " You will not take me down today Fanari Knights!" she called out to the men, still walking forward. " I have defeated you for years, what makes tonight any different"

" Well my dear, tonight is very special, we have a bargaining chip" Said the knight holding the gun.

" What do you mean? I care for nothing, I am the most dangerous creature you'll ever meet, for I have nothing to lose." She snarled, and crouched down preparing for attack. All the while she was focusing on the speaking knight she had ignored the others, unaware that they had moved behind her. Suddenly she heard the quick movement of cloth and the_ snick_ of a gun firing. She spun around to watch Beast Boy collapse to the ground, a dart lodged in his back.

" NO! Leave him be, he has nothing to do with this. he is an innocent." She started cautiously towards Beast Boy. The dart shooting Knight pulled out another gun and stood over beast boy, pointing it down at his head.

" Uh uh ah Siren, I wouldn't take a step more, I can assure you that gun holds no darts." spoke the head knight, walking slowly up behind her as she stared at Beast Boy's face, her own stricken with horror.

" Please, let him go, he is innocent." she pleaded, not taking her eyes off Beast Boy.

" You know" The knight said slyly." You sound so much like your mother, she too was faced with this decision, but you remember that don't you, she gave her life to save yours, quite a sacrifice to make to save an eight year old monster."

" You slaughtered her in front of me, you stole her." Her voice began to shake, tears ran down her blue face, sparking on her electrified skin." You have cursed me with this life of running and loneliness" She cried.

" And now you must decide, give your self up to your inevitable fate and save his life, or will you run, and allow an innocent hero to die." he whispered behind her.

Her eyes returned to their icy blue state, tears falling. She fell to her knees and hung her head.

" You win" she whispered.


	7. Blood Bound

Beast Boy woke with a start on the cold floor of the storage room. The candles had gone out and the room was lit only by the moon shining through the rafters.

" _What...how did I?"_ Beast Boy thought, holding his hand to his head as he sat up. He felt the pain of the dart in his back, as pulled it out he suddenly remembered the events that had occurred that night. "Taloni..." he whispered in the dark. He saw the dark stains of her blood on the floor shining in the moon light. " I have to find her, it's my fault they found her. I gotta to get help." With this he took to the skies as a crow and sped towards Titans Tower.

Back at the Tower the other Titans were awake in the main room, Robin staring out the window wishing Beast Boy would return.

" I can't believe I let him go! He has been gone way to long." said Robin. "Cyborg, try to contact him on the communicator."

Cyborg flipped up the communicator on his arm, reading the information of his display.

"Well my censors say BB is in the Tower..." said Cyborg, being cut off by the door whooshing open. Beast Boy ran into the room gasping for breath, his cloths stained with blood.

" Beast Boy what happened! You are injured and bleeding!" cried Starfire, flying straight for Beast Boy, looking at him from every angle, searching for his injury.

" It's not my blood Star, look we gotta go, Taloni needs us." cried Beast Boy.

" Wait, slow down Beast Boy, what happened?" Asked Robin.

" Well ok so I followed that girl's scent from the rooftop and found her, first she was all angry and scary but then she was cool and her name is Taloni and she is a Siren and she.." But he was cut off by Raven, who choose to come out of her mediation.

" A Siren? That is very unlikely Beast boy, all my books say that Sirens were wiped out of existence. They were considered far to dangerous to be allowed to live. They were hunted and executed hundreds of years ago by a band of Knights, decedents of the men killed by shipwrecks caused by the Sirens. I have found rare books that state Sirens were not dangerous and were in fact the protectors of men, but that does not doesn't change what happened to them. " She said in her monotone voice. " They were said to be monsters, created by the Greek gods to plague the men of the seas. Whoever you met tonight was not a Siren."

"She is a Siren, she told me so and I believe her. She needs our help! Those knight guys in their red cloaks have her and I think they are going to kill her, WE GOTTA GO!" Beast Boy shouted at Raven, his hands clenched in fists his brow fixed with anger.

" Knights, you saw the Fanari Knights of Crete? But...that would mean... there are still Sirens...they are still hunting them" Said Raven, her voice was filled with awe.

" Well if those creeps kill her they will be out of work, she is the last Siren left." Said Beast Boy.

"The last one... if she is killed the power and magic of the Sirens will be lost forever, a whole history of a race will be lost. Lets go." Said Raven lifting her hood over her head and levitating towards the door.

" OK we will help her, but were do we look? We don't even know where to find her." Said Robin.

" Beast Boy is this her blood? " asked Cyborg inspecting Best Boy's stained close.

" Yeah, they shot her in the arm before they knocked me out" Said Beast Boy, thinking about the dart wound in his back. Cyborg used the scanner on his arm and a thin blue line ran up and down the blood on Beast Boy's chest

" I got lock on her DNA. Man, she is bleeding all over the city, but I have her steady at a building on the South Side

" Titans GO!" Yelled Robin.


	8. Death Row

Taloni twisted the tight silver clamps on her forearms. The markings the lay engraved on clamps shined with an erie red glow. Her ice blue eyes scanned the dark dungeon she sat in. The knights had dragged her here after they left the rooftop. She knew they were inside one of the pillars of the Jump City bridge for she had sensed the blood of her people who had been killed here ever since she had arrived.

" My blood will be the last to stain these floors." Taloni whispered as she tugged on her shackles. The knight That had been assigned to watch her as the others readied themselves for the ceremony looked down at her with a sneer through his hood.

" Don't try any spells or attacks siren, Those shackles make you powerless and you know it. Your not the first to wear them you know." and with that he gave Taloni a hard kick in her upper arm, sending her sprawling sideways. He had also kicked off the makeshift bandage Taloni had made from the hem of her pants. The bullet wound began to trickle blood down her blue arm. She gasped as she hit the ground, her eyes filled with tears of not pain, but shame.

_Look at me _She thought _"I, all that remains of the great sirens, sitting by, waiting for death. I should have let them kill that green kid...I could have easily escaped, I could have saved myself. What did I owe him!" _But then another thought, another voice drifted into her head. _"You know why you did it, you took an oath by accepting your powers, an oath to use them to protect man when they need it. Beast Boy is one of the heros of men, you knew you could not let him die"._

She sat back up and stared coldly at her assailant.

" Now that you have caught me what will you do for a hobby, stamps." She grinned as she barred her teeth, her sharp canines gleamed and her eyes had a catty light in them.

" Silence!" Shouted the knight. Taloni smiled even wider when she notice the many of the knights side teeth were missing.

I remember you!" She said in a sing song voice, laced with a cold taunt." You're the knight I caught in the jaw with the lead pipe! Where was that, hmm Metropolis mid February right, Man that was a gusher...I " But she was cut off when the knight had silenced her by gripping her around her throat and dragging her up the wall.

" Why, you...I..." The Knight squeezed tighter, Taloni squirmed and gasped, she gripped the hand around her throat and pressed her claws deep into his flesh. He let out a grone and let go, allowing Taloni to slump to a heap on the floor, Gasping and rubbing her throat. The Knight held his hand under his arm and spun to face Taloni.

" You...you will pay for that!" With this he pulled a gun from his cloak and pointed at Taloni's head.

" Do it, go on, kill me!" Taloni dared, but a sadness also fluttered in on her Mediterranean accent.

" Brother, I hope you are not planning to kill it without the proper means." Said a cold voice from over the knights shoulder. The bleeding knight turned and quickly stuffed the gun back into his cloak.

" No, Elder Brother...I..I was just, it..." Muttered he knight

"Good, Bring her to the Wall, we are ready." and with that the elder knight turned and disappeared down a corridor. The bleeding knight turned to Taloni and grabbed her arms. He then forced her arms to cross over her chest, her hands clenched at her shoulders. When the silver clasps hit together the seemed to magically fuse together. Taloni gave a halfhearted tug to try and pull her arms apart, but it was useless. The knight then, with ease threw Taloni over his shoulder and followed where the Elder knight had vanished. Taloni watched as the room she was in disappeared as the walls of the corridor closed in. She shut her eyes and whispered in tongue not heard in years. Now to anyone else it sounded Like: " _Veerdi Mina kid dorva, ya knosa pro nina"_ But to Taloni in her fast beating heart it said:

"_Mother, please forgive me, I tried"_


	9. A prayer answered

Taloni gasped as the long vine-like metal coils wrapped around her and pulled her up against the cold stone wall. Her eyes were filled with hate as she watched the knight who controlled the vines with his staff.

"You...uhh!...you know that once you kill me those precious powers from Medina will vanish as well. You will be powerless like the cowards you are, Ahhhh..." Gasped Taloni, for one of the metal vines hand pressed deep into her bullet wound.

" Now little Siren who ever said we were going to _kill_ you?" Smiled the Elder Knight. He then pulled back his hood, revealing a malicious grin. But it was not the grin the made Taloni gasp, it was the four long deep scars across his face. "Yes, complements of you god forsaken mother, and now you will help me cure the scars she left." And with this he turned to the table next to him. On the table was a long scarlet cloth covering a long object.

Taloni now remembered what the Elder knight had said. _Without the proper means..._

" What are you going to do..." Taloni now wished she was facing death, for the only other option was a fate worse than death. And her heart nearly stopped when the knight pulled off the cloth. There on the table was a black staff, the when light hit it shined as if drenched in blood. The top was shaped into a 3-ponged pitchfork. It was covered in carvings the glowed red when the knight lifted it from the table.

" How did you get that! I thought it was destroyed. You can't, you mustn't" Cried Taloni, unable to contain her fear.

" Please, don't do this... Just kill me...please..." Taloni's eyes began to fill with tears of fear.

" Now if I killed you then all the power of the sirens would be lost. An that would be a terrible waste. No, you shall help me cure these scars and fulfill the promise Medina made to The Fanari knights centuries ago. You will make me immortal and the most powerful being on the planet, and all I ask is for you to share your soul." The knight grinned as he started towards Taloni.

" You mustn't... I must be allowed to pass on, for if I don't the souls of all sirens will be denied the paradise they deserve, and will remain trapped in your evil heart!" Taloni tried to struggle against the vines but the knight with the staff simple raised it and the vines grew tighter. Taloni cried out in pain as she felt one of her ribs crack.

" So prepare yourself siren for we are going to spend a lot of time together, an eternity." And with this the Elder knight raised the staff and pointed at Taloni's chest. The vines separated, exposing her upper chest. Taloni looked up, her eyes closed and her brow focused.

" Gods I beseech thee please, I have never asked for your help, and I ask not for me, but for my ancestors, my mother, please help me, please send help...please..." Taloni, then open her eyes to see the knight hold the black staff back ready to strike.

" I am sorry my dear, but it seems you are quite alone, for who would ever save a monster like you." The Knight then started to advance toward Taloni but stopped when a strange noise came from outside the wall opposite Taloni. It was if something was charging up. Then there was a sudden blast, and rock and rubble sprayed into the chamber. Taloni turned her head to avoid the rubble. She then strained to see what had caused the blast. Through the smoke and dust she saw five figures, one with a glowing blue arm outstretched.

" _Titans GO!"_


	10. A Hero Heart

Taloni's eyes widened with hope when she saw orbs of green light knock two of the knights backward. Robin went straight for the Elder knight, who evaded his flying kick and grabbed him by his ankle and smashed him into a near by table. Beast Boy slammed down his Kangaroo feet onto the knight who held the staff controlling the vines. The staff fell and the end smashed on the stone floor. The vines uncoiled and Taloni fell hard to the floor. Raven levitated straight towards Taloni and knelt down to help her up.

" I've got you, your safe now." Raven said as she held up Taloni's frail blue frame.

" Thank you, Aserathian." Whispered Taloni, Raven's eyes grew larger as the face of the siren looked up though her long silver strands.

" How...how did you know?" said Raven, but she did not get her answer. At that moment The Elder knight swung the heavy blood red staff and knocked Raven away. Taloni edged up the stonewall, still too weak from the loss of blood and the shackles on her arms to defend herself. She raised her hand out in front of her. The Knight drew back the staff and held it level at her chest.

" No...please" Taloni whispered.

" Yes...the time it NOW!" The Knight thrust the staff forward.

" NO!" Raven yelled, but it was too late. Taloni screamed as the staff penetrated her chest. Light shined out from the wound. Her eyes filled with light. The Staff glowed brighter and brighter as it drained the life from the Siren. Raven tried to attack but her magic was blocked by a shield which encompassed the knight and the siren. Beast boy desperately rammed the shield as a ram, but it would not give. All the Titans could do was watch as Taloni's gentle soul was torn from her body. To be fused with a soul that barely withstood the complete saturation of greed, hate, and malice. Taloni's lifeless body slid to the ground when the last of her life was sapped from it. The Knight's staff glowed like bright star as he stepped from the shield.

" You...You used the Staff of Hades..." Cried Raven, her disbelief of what had just occurred had started to fade and anger took its place. Beast Boy had rushed to Taloni's side knelt down. He lifted her from the ground and held her limp body.

" Come on...wake up..." Beast Boy whispered, although he knew full well she would not.

The knight lifted the staff high above his head.

" All the power of the Sirens, it is finally mine." Cried the Knight. The light washed over him, and as the light hit his face the deep scars fleshed out, and in seconds were healed.

Cyborg jumped forward and aimed his sonic cannon at The Knight.

" Yeah well you are gonna give em' back!" Cyborg let loose his sonic cannon's force. But the shot was useless for it simply bounced off the light bathed Knight. Starfire left loose a barrage of starbolts but they had the same effect. Beast Boy starred down into Taloni's face, her once kind eyes were closed and he prayed they would open again.

" No...No...NO! I CAN"T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Cried Beast Boy. He gently set Taloni's body down on the floor and started towards The knight.

" I will not let you get away with this!" said Beast Boy as he stepped over a fallen knight and made his way to The Elder Knight. The knight turned to face Beast Boy. The knights skin had begun to absorb the light. As his skin took it in it turned a deep red.

Robin had recovered and had jumped towards The Knight. The Knight smiled at Robin, but stopped smiling when his kick hit him in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

" What..." gasped the knight, grabbing his chest and still feeling the force of Robin boot on his ribs.

" Robin how did you attack him?" cried Cyborg, amazed that Robin had succeeded where he had failed. Robin landed and stood up. He had felt his foot pass through the shield. But why?

"_If Robin can hit him, than so can I!"_ Thought Beast Boy and so he ran towards The Knight. The Knight had stood back up and saw Beast Boy charging towards him. Beast Boy leapt forward and grabbed hold of the Staff. Beast Boy instantly felt as if he was being electrocuted. Then suddenly his skin began to absorb the light but it did not turn Blood red, but rather a beautiful silver whitet.

" What... What are you doing! LET GO BOY!" Cried out the Knight, But he was soon silenced but another voice, a whisper that only he and Beast Boy could hear.

" _A good heart, a heros heart, can undo the deeds done by the Staff of the Dark Lord of the Underworld."_ Taloni's voice faded but her meaning was clear to Beast Boy. He held tight with both hands and starred into the Knights eyes. The Blood red skin of the knight began to be drawn out and Beast Boy's skin glowed more and more silver. Soon all light had vanished and The Knight's hands slid from the staff. Beast Boy stood holding the staff all his skin turned to a bright shining silver. He looked around and saw all the Titans starring at him. He walked over to Taloni who lay on the stone floor. He stood over her not sure what to do.

" Uhhh I...I.." Beast Boy Looked at the staff and looked at Taloni.

Raven called from across the room. She couldn't believe that Beast Boy had just done what he'd done.

" Beast Boy You must rejoin her soul with her body quickly, You must Stab her again with the staff!" She cried.

" I am not gonna stab her!" Cried back Beast Boy

" Beast Boy do it now or she will be lost forever" Called Raven.

" Ok! If it will save her." Beast boy pulled the Staff back and pushed into her chest. Taloni's back arched and her body became rigid. The light left Beast Boy's body and flowed down the Staff into her's. Once all the light entered her body Beast Boy pulled the staff out with a jerk. The wounds closed as the last light was sealed away into her body. She settle back down on the ground. Beast Boy tossed the Staff aside and knelt down beside her. She lay motionless, her face sunken and bruised.

" Come on, come on!" Said Beast Boy. He sat on the floor, her body in his lap. Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had moved closer, and stood around Taloni and Beast Boy. Starfire knelt and picked up the fallen siren's hand.

" I fear we may have been too late" She said, and closed her eyes. But Starfire's green eyes soon opened wide when she felt her hand tighten.

" _Maybe too late is actually just in time_" Taloni whispered in a soft voice, her eyes opened and she looked up to see Beast Boy's fanged grin.

" Yes!" Shouted Beast Boy. Grins appeared on all the Titans faces. Raven turned away and smiled to herself.

" You got pretty beat up...we will take you back to the tower and fix you up good as new." Said Cyborg. Beast Boy helped Taloni to her feet. She smiled weakly, took one step and fainted. Beast Boy caught her and held her up.

" She is gonna need a lot of rest, she has been through what I don't believe anyone has ever survived." said Raven. Cyborg bent down and picked Taloni up and carried her in his mechanical arms. The Titans left, Robin called the authorities on the T-communicator. They headed back to the tower, but returned with one more. One who was not clear of danger yet, for her fight for her life had just begun..


	11. SelfInflicted

Taloni groaned as she lifted her head from the pale blue pillow. The light from the sun was casting through the shades in the room she was in. It appeared to be a sick bay of some kind. She sat up in bed, her head in her bandaged hands. She couldn't believe what had happened...maybe it was a dream...but then where was she?

" How...Long have I been out? Did it really happen, are they gone?" She whispered to her self.

" Yes they have been detained, and you have been out for four days" Said a monotone voice from the shadows. Raven came forward into the light with new bandages and gauze in her hands.

" Oh...I didn't know anyone was..." Taloni started quietly, embarrassed that she had been talking to herself.

" It is my shift to look after you, I am glad you are awake, I have to re-wrap you wounds, for some reason my healing powers have no effect on you. You have healed remarkably quickly, all your bones have mended and all other wounds have healed. It is just your hands which remain damaged" Raven began to gently unwrap the bandages on her hands, Taloni gasped as the last of the bandages came off. Her palms where covered in deep gashes.

" I Don't remember getting these." Said Taloni in alarm.

" They are self-inflicted. When you were stabbed by the staff you clenched your fists so hard that you claws tore through your hands." Said Raven as she worked. Taloni looked away as to not be reminded of what had transpired only days ago.

Raven re-wrapped her wounds very quickly and handed Taloni a leather backpack.

" These are the only clothes we found at the library, your small trunk is on that table over there." Raven pointed to a table close by.

" I will leave you to get dressed, then we would all like to talk to you in the common room, which is down the hall, 3rd door on the left." Raven turned to the door to leave when Taloni called back.

" Please, where am I?" Asked Taloni as she looked out the window. She looked over the water to see Jump city floating in the distance.

" Well Siren, Let me be the first to welcome you to Titan's Tower"


	12. Pheromones

" She's awake!" Cried Beast Boy after Raven delivered the update on their new patient. Beast Boy quickly checked his hair in the toaster as the other Titans found their way into the common room. Starfire slid into the seat next to Robin and turned to Raven.

" Is she well, has she fully recovered?" Asked Starfire, her hands clasped at her chest. All of the Titans were aware that Taloni had been healing at a remarkable rate. This lead them to hope she was fully recovered.

" Yes, for the most part, her hands are still as bad as they were four days ago. I cannot see why they have yet to heal." Said Raven as she levitated near by. Raven had been scarcely seen the last four days, for she had been secretly researching sirens in her volumes. She was still deeply troubled by the fact that Taloni had identified her as being born of Azerath. She had a small glimmer of hope that Taloni may understand her, may help her...

The door to the common room slid open and Taloni stood in the doorway. She white hair hung over her shoulders and her eyes seemed more full of life then ever. She wore an old white cotton blouse with flared sleeves, along with a flowy white skirt. Her feet were wrapped in brown Greek sandals. The clothes had obviously been picked from a box of old sixties clothes. In her bone-like arms she held her small blood red chest.

" Umm hello, I ...I wanna thank you...and...I" Started Taloni, she was starring at the floor. She wondered why she was being so timid, she was normally so strong, so fierce, maybe because no one had saved he life, even cared if she lived or died.

" Oh no need to thank we are just happy your alive" Said Beast Boy. He had hopped the couch and stood in front of Taloni in the entrance way. Taloni smiled at Beast Boy and her heart skipped a beat as he took her free hand and pulled her in to the room.

" I am so glad you are ok, it was scary for a few moments back there, but your ok, and thats cool, and..." Said Beast Boy in excitement. Beast Boy was smiling ear to ear as he looked at her and it was then that the smile vanished from Taloni's face.

"Oh no, no!" Said Taloni as she backed away from Beast Boy.

" What, what is it" Said Beast Boy. The other Titans moved towards Taloni in concern. Taloni sunk to the floor and put her bandaged hands in fists on her knees. She looked up at Beast Boy and in her eyes he sensed he slightest hint of tears.

" I am sorry, I cannot help it, it just happens..." whispered Taloni." But I will set it right" Taloni pulled she little box towards her and pulled her glowing necklace from her neck. She placed he necklace into lock turned it twice and with a pop the lid opened. Now the box was no ordinary box, for the number of turns decided what box would open, for this enchanted box was created with siren magic, and so in was an infinite storage space.

In the box she opened there lay many different little bottles. She picked up a small purple bottle with a burning heart carving for a stopper.

" I will ask that Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg to step forward." Taloni sighed. The boys tentatively stepped towards the siren, wondering what was going to happen. Taloni poured the whole of the bottle into her hand. What came out was a fine blue powder.

" Now, Stand still" Said Taloni

" Whoa, wait what are you gonna do? I don't want any hocus pocus!"Said Cyborg. The Other Titans seemed to be thinking the same thing.

" Believe me this is for your own good" And with that she looked into Beast Boy's eyes, for she wanted to see eyes that seemed to love her one last time. Then she shut her eyes and Started an incantation.

" _Cadera Mo Nino Casodae Gafodera, Mase bo conlonso."_

And with that she blew the powder all other the boys. They coughed and gaged and waved the smoke away. When Beast Boy could finally open his eyes he looked at Taloni but this time something as different. He no longer felt the warmth he had felt before. No he was simply starring at thin, tired looking blue girl who was wiping something from her eyes.

" Taloni why did you do that?" asked Robin, still coughing slightly. Raven and Starfire had been watching from the other side of the room and they too were now full of questions.

" I, I had to clear your minds"Started Taloni, she walked over to the curved couch and hung her head.

" You see" She continued " We sirens, well, I as a siren, well I was born with a defense mechanism. Normally it wards off predators like sharks and eels when I swim, because Sirens are creatures of the water. The side effect is that this pheromones unfortunately cause males to Esperance the sensations of being...attracted, and can lead one to believe they are in love. That's why sirens were said to have "Lured" men to their deaths. It was simply a twisted version." Beast Boy looked at Taloni and felt slightly hurt. Had it all been an illusion? He now thought it had been but that didn't stop him from looking at her. She was still beautiful, and her soft voice buzzed in Beast Boy's Ears.

" That powder should make you all immune to my pheromones and I apologize for any problems it has caused." Taloni said. She shook slightly as a large metal hand fell lightly on her shoulder.

" Well now that we have that out of the way we would still like to know more about you, so...can we ask you some questions?" Said Cyborg. The other Titans all smiled at Taloni and so she sighed.

" Ask away"


End file.
